Love, Blind as a mole
by Super Ariane
Summary: One year after the tv serie ends, Millerna is looking for a husband and king...


Love, blind as a mole!!!  
  
  
This story takes place one year after the actual tv serie ends...  
  
Millerna was rulling over her country with no king. Dryden had never returned to her and she had no interest in any of the men that presented themselve to become her husband, and king.  
Van was still dating Hitomi, even if it was really long-distance, and Allen was living happily with his sister, Celena. Merle continued being like she always had been, except that since their was no war anymore, forests had grown a lot and she would find it fun to go, everyday, hunt for birds in there (uuummm... tasty birds... better than stupid canned cat-food...). Allen's men and Mole Man lived in a sub- division of Millerna's castle (Mole Man thought it was really interesting to live in a castle with lots of valuable objects...).  
  
Millerna was still kind of sad because of Allen, and sometimes would hope he would love her... But you know, their was a lot of rumours going around about Allen and Celena... Some people thought they were a little *too* close...  
  
When Hitomi came to Gaia once again, to visit Van, Millerna decided to ask her to read her future and to tell her what she should do. Curiously, Hitomi accepted (hadn't she said she would never use the cards again?).  
  
''Tell me, Hitomi, what should I do, said Millerna, I cannot rule all alone, I need a king.''  
  
Hitomi starts reading the cards, and looks suprised. Millerna asks her what's wrong.  
''Nothing...It's juste that the cards are telling me who the king, your husband, should be, Replied Hitomi.  
-And whom does the cards say it must be? Said Millerna, intrigued.  
-The cards say that you are madly in love with Mole Man, but that you don't know it yet!  
-Oh my gosh! Hitomi, your cards are liing! It's not true!'' Cried Millerna.  
  
Hitomi looked at Millerna right in the eyes and said with a weird tone: ''The cards never lie, Millerna, the cards *never* lie!''  
  
Millerna was shocked but she still thanked Hitomi for the reading, before going to her room to sleep, because it was pretty late.  
  
When everything was colored black by the darkness of a night with no moon, we could hear the backyard door of the castle beeing opened slowly, and footsteps of a man trying to find his way in the long hallway...  
  
At this exact moment, Millerna was having a dream... She was dreaming she was walking in the castle,s beautifull garden, on a day with a shinny sun and birds singing, and then, from the other side of the garden she saw a man running to her, his arms wide open and screaming: ''Millerna, my love!!!!''. Millerna ran in his direction screaming: ''Mole Man! Oh! Mole Man!!!...''and the two took each other's hands and looked right into the eyes of one another, than walked around the garden's fountain talking about their love for each other.  
  
At this moment, the man that had entered by the back door of the castle arrived right in front of Millerna's bedroom door: ''Darn it! It's so dark I can't even see where I am... maybe this is the door... I'll try to open it...'' said a voice that sounded exactly like Allen Schezar.  
  
Allen opened the door with one hand, the other holding a bouquet of beautifull flowers with a little card attached. He got in and approached the bed. He got enought close to see it was Millerna and whispered to himself: ''Shit! Wrong room!'' He turned to go back to the door but stopped as he heard her voice: '' Oh! I love you! Mole Man, stay with me, you will be my king, we will live happilly ever after...'' she was sleeptalking. Allen had a little smirk and thought '' perfect couple!''. As he got out of the room, the little card attached to the flowers felt on the ground, but he didn't notice it. He walked to the end of the hallway, turned and diseapeared once again in the dark.  
  
The day after, when Millerna got up, she meditated on her dream and decided she would announce her love to Mole Man that day. She put on her most beautifull dress, with shinning jewlery and her vanilla perfume. As she was going to open the door, she saw a little card on the floor, wandered what it was doing there, picked it up and read it: ''To my beloved Gadeth, from your handsome secret admire.''She stood there a couple of second wandering how could that have arrived there, and finally got out of her room, heading for the castle's kitchens, where she was almost certain to find Mole Man at this hour.  
  
Mole Man was there, looking at a candeler he had just stolen, with a satisfied smile. When he saw Millerna he blushed, hid the thing and asked her what she was doing here:  
''Mole Man, she said, I have something very important to ask you.  
-Wow, nobody ever has something to tell me, so I wonder what's so important you wanna ask me...'', said Mole Man.  
  
Millerna looked at the ground, took a deep breath and looked back at him.  
''Mole Man, I think you are very nice, and simpathic, and intelligent when not drunk, and you would look kinda cute if your teeth weren't so rotten and big, and... Would you want to be king? To marry me?''  
  
Mole Man was the most tromatized looking man their never was, at the moment.  
''Er... princess.. I mean.. queen Millerna.. Is this a joke?''  
-Not at all, Mole Man'', replied Millerna.  
  
Mole Man turned around and looked away. He thought: ''If I marry Millerna, I become king... and king means rich... and Millerna is not so bad... she's pretty, and nice... except for her commenting my teeth...''.  
He really thought a lot while Millerna looked worried of the decision he was gonna take.  
  
After a long thinking of 5 minutes (well actually it,s really not long for choosing something that will totally change your life, but... that,s how my fanfic goes O_o ) he accepted:  
''Yes, Millerna, I will be your husband!''  
  
Millerna smiled.  
  
Two weeks after, they got married.  
Everybody was there, everybody was happy, even if everybody was wandering why-Oh-Why was princess Millerna marrying Mr. Mole...   
Birds were flying under a hot sun, flowers and smiles everywhere.  
  
I must say, I even saw Allen have a weird smile, while he turned to look at Gadeth...  
  
Millerna and Mole Man lived happilly ever after and had a lot of little mole kids...  
  
  
\/The End\/ 


End file.
